Work is in progress on the following three projects: 1. The mechanisms involved in the release of the bactericidal agent, Beta-lysin, from platelets. 2. The isolation, identification, and characterization of a chemotactic factor for polymorphonuclear neutrophils which we separated from normal serum. 3. The chemotactic activity of purified enzymes is being studied in an effort to determine the molecular basis for polymorphonuclear neutrophil migration.